Hook and Emma Happy Ending
by sally.l.hill
Summary: Okay here is my summary it is pretty much a story about Emma and Hook In season 7 in my opinion pretty bad summary I know but hopefully if you like the summary you will like my story
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone *SHOCK HORROR SHE IS ALIVE***

 **Yes, yes, I am still alive and yes I know I still have another story to finish HOWEVER I now have a new love and that is captain swan and also LadyNoir or Marichat or any other possible mix around of adrien and marinette.**

 **But this story is all about moments of Emma Swan Killian Jones**

 ***Spoiler***

 **Um did anyone else fangirl scream in the scene where they appear in the series final omg scream**

 ***End Spoiler***

 **I just had to add that in there haha**

 **anyways as I was saying this story is pretty much just a short one of Killian and Emma and you know with some extra appearances from everyone else cause what would be OUAT without everyone there**

 **so lets get on with the story**

Emma POV

It has been half a year since the wedding and the defeat of the dark fairy, and storybrooke is still trying to become normal or whatever normal is. Regina is back being the mayor but this time she has the whole town backing her up. Henry spends most of his time living with her, and he has experienced his first break up, and his now coming to term with it, he is also set to graduate next month. Mum and Dad are still living in a town house on the outskirts of town dad is in his element with all the horses and livestock, as well as Neal, dad wants to teach him how to ride a pony but mum is very against it and whatever mum doesn't like doesn't happen. Zelena and Regina are now back to being friendly. And Rumple and Belle spend most of their time looking after their little kid.

And me well I'm back to being the sheriff of the town although it is very quiet now, the most I have to deal with is the dwarves getting in arguments. The office is not boring as I have another officer. Yes you guessed it, its Killian. After the defeat of the dark fairy killian went into a downward spiral, terrified that he would someday permanently lose me and he would be alone again. He struggled being alone, I talked him into speaking to dr. hopper and slowly but surely he became a much happier pirate, after all that went down i suggested he came and helped down at the station. Where is now more of a place where we flirt endlessly and laugh about our past experiences including the climbing of the beanstalk and our trip back in time, and only when we were needed by the community did we become serious.

And now I'm sitting on the dockside staring at the magnificent horizon where the sun has just fallen under the sea. The thing is as much as I love my kid I realise that I want another, and this time to do it right, to not pass it on to someone else, I want to have someone there next to me, helping with the feeding and changing nappies, but I'm not sure Killian would want kids. We haven't spoken about them and he has not given me any sign that he wants them, I mean sure he looks after henry and they get along but henry is almost an adult now and Hook wasn't there much when he was a kid.

"Hi Love." Killian pulls me out of my reverie "Are you alright?" he sits down and puts his hook covered arm around me.

"yeah of course I am, just admiring your ship." Lying to killian is never easy and majority of the time it doesn't work, this time is no difference.

"Swan, you know how you have that special power? Well with you I have the exact same one. What's on your mind that you think you can't speak to me about?" He asks rubbing the cool hook against my back in a relaxing pattern. I still struggle to open up to Killian, not because I don't trust him but because I'm scared of what he may think.

"It's nothing much, how about we talk about it at dinner I promised my dad I'd help fix the stable and I'll be late. I love you." I kiss him and walk towards my yellow bug. Hating myself for lying to him.

But there is one person I know that will have the answer to my problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone that favorited and started to follow this story, it's actually really fun to write, i have a lot of ideas fresh in my mind with this story although I am back at school at AIM so assignments are coming up and homework damn homework right hahaha /strong/p**  
 **Anyways here is the new chapter**  
 **As always I don't own any of these characters *Oh How I Wish I Did oh Killian Jones, oops sorry*/strong/p**  
 **ps sorry for the absence of Killian in this chapter I promise he will be in the next chapter but... no I won't ruin it /strong/p**  
 **enjoy this chapter :)**  
CHAPTER 2  
Emma's POV/p  
I pull into the small gravel road and drive the winding road past beautiful green tall trees that I usually admire on the way through, but this time just drive whilst paying attention to road ahead feeling as if I take my eyes off the road for a minute I will run off the road. I finally pull up to the house and knock on the door, not long after my fist made contact with the door it flung open and mum stood on the other side welcoming me in with a warm hug, which to be honest is still taking a while to get used to.  
"Hey mum, how are you?" I ask  
"I'm good, where is the pirate of yours?"  
"Oh, I left him at the dock wanted to come and see you guys, where's dad?" I ask  
"Oh, he's at granny's something about 'beating those annoying dwarves who is better at darts' what brings you here today?" I hope that killian didn't decide to go to granny's.  
"What makes you think that I have to have a reason to come see my mother?" I ask as we settle at the breakfast bench, with a hot chocolate./p  
"Because you usually have a reason for coming to see me, like when you have a disagreement with Killian, when you need a bag of sugar after the shops are closed, should I go on?" she asks taking a sip out of her mug.  
"I really should come visit more often. Ok so… hypothetically if I was to say that I was to say that I wanted to have more children what would you say?" I ask testing her reaction.  
"Hypothetically?" She gives me the only way I can explain it is 'motherly eyes'.  
"Ok so it's not so much hypothetical, I've been thinking lately, and I don't know if it's you know seeing you and dad with Neal, or Rumple and Belle with Gideon, but lately I have started to want one of my own, and I know I have Henry but I wasn't there at the start and you know most of his important traits he learnt from Regina. I just don't know what Killian will say. What if he doesn't want kids, at all!?' I put my head in my hands.  
"Emma, of course Killian will want kids, have you not seen him here with neal, he is a natural, he just glows, and you deserve your happiness, and yes I still don't think I'm old enough to be a grandmother I will be ecstatic to see you with a little one" she says with one hand on my arm.  
"Thanks mum." I say pulling my head up.  
"For the next hour or so we talk a little about neal and Dad and about the precinct until I remember what time it is and hurry to say my goodbye's to mum./p  
"I get back into the yellow bug and drive back through the winding road this time admiring the tall green trees/p


	3. Chapter 3

**heya guys i am back by popular demand. hahaha just kidding i'm a dork i know**

 **So I have decided for this chapter to do something a little different**

 **this chapter is Killian's chapter as in it is in the POV of Killian, aggh I'm not sure how this will go down with you guys but thank you all for following**

 **Once again i do not own any of the characters**

 **And away we go**

Killian's POV

Swan is hiding something from me, and I want to know what it is but nothing good has ever come from pushing that woman. I walk into granny's to get something to drink and to my right I see David challenging the dwarves to a game of darts. Which means Emma lied to me which I kind of already assumed.

"Hey Hook, come over here and help me finish up these meddling dwarves."

"Hey mate. i thought you and Emma were working on fixing your stable this afternoon?" even though i know it's not truth but i still ask

"no, that was last week end mate what made you think that?" Now that I think about it I remember her helping her father and then we had dinner together.

"I haven't got a clue." I said running my hand through my hair.

"Emma's hiding something from you again?"

"Seems like it mate, seems like it."

"Alright Dwarves I am forefitting this time but next time I won't go easy next time." Dave says as they all cheer and high five.

"Mate you don't have to, I just want to have a drink and then go home."

"Well I feel like a drink any way." by the looks of things he has been already drinking.

"Ok mate." I ask granny for two drinks and wait.

"You know she is going to tell you when she is up to it right?" Dave asks breaking the silence.

"Yeah I know but I wish that she could just come to me when there is something worrying on her mind you know?" i say taking a drink of the beer that just arrived.

"I know but she has been on own for so long it's still going to take some time to get used to having someone that's permanent in her life."

"yeah, true." I take another drink and change the subject "How's Neal?" I ask as now for some reason i have been having these feelings that maybe it would be nice to have me own offspring to watch Emma growing with our child. I have never had those thoughts before and they are starting to scare me. I take a big gulp of my drink and finished it off.

"He's growing so much, he's turning one in a few weeks. But I don't think that is the real reason you asked, what's bothering you killian?"

I explain my situation to him and then turn and ask for a stronger drink.

"I don't see how that is a problem mate, I can see how much you guys love each other, you guys are married the next step if you're going by book _is_ to have a baby."

"Yeah but mate you don't understand I have been pretty much on my own for more than a century and I never imagined now to have a family and a woman I love but I do and these feelings of wanting a child is so foreign to me I don't know what to do with them."

"Well if you want my advice, I would discuss it with her, cause for all you know she's feeling the same way." I nod because he is right.

We both have a few more drinks, Dave ended up being extremely intoxicated and had to call snow to pick him up. as well as hearing some things i really didn't need to hear. When snow arrived with baby Neal in tow, she gave me a knowing look and offered me a ride home with Dave hanging off her. I refused because I was not as intoxicated as David was and I didn't live that far away so I took the opportunity to take a walk and clear my head.

As soon as I got home I saw Emma's car in front of house, here we go I was going to take David's advice and discuss this with Emma.

 **There we go. arrrgghh, I hope you enjoyed that chapter :)**


End file.
